Timeless Eternity lSCRAPPEDl
by Bookwormbybee
Summary: [Abandoned...sorry] The Age of Shinobi is over. Thousands of years after the fall of the Five Great Nations, the world has forgotten the secrets of Chakra. But Naruto, now an immortal, has lost interest in the world's affairs. That is- until a dark haired, hot-tempered teen walks into his class. For some reason he seems oddly familiar. ((ModernAU Sensei Highschool Death Revenge))
1. Prologue: Careless Memory

**~X~ Prologue: Careless Memory ~X~**

The silence brought by nightfall enveloped the small park.

 _Tick..._

Parents were scurrying to gather children and get them to their cars. They were all eager to get back home before the temperature dropped further. After all, the days were getting shorter and the nights were far colder.

 _...Tick._

As everyone made their way out of the park, one person remained. The young man in question sat alone on a park bench, as if waiting for someone to join him.

Nobody paid any attention to him. After all, the strange young man was always sitting there by himself.

 _Tick..._

Always.

 _...Tick._

The sun set and darkness fell, causing the streetlights to wake. But all they did was cast malevolent shadows across the various walkways that they were supposed to be illuminating.

As the park emptied, the only sound to be heard was that of the young man's wristwatch.

 _Tick... Tick. Tick... Tick._

The sound was almost deafening in the silence.

 _Tick... Tick. Tick... Tick._

The irritating noise was persistent, constantly clicking away and never changing.

 _Tick... Tick. Tick... Tick._

Continuously mocking him with each second that slipped by.

Another second of pointless existence.

 _Tick... Tick. Tick-_

His bandaged hand covered the watch, trying to smother it into silence. He wished he could get rid of the infernal device, but the watch was part of the deal. He couldn't lose it or destroy it, he had tried millions of times over the past thousand years. Yet it was still here, mocking him. He gave up and allowed the device to continue.

 _Tick... Tick. Tick... Tick._

A sudden gust of cold wind swept through his short spiky hair. He quickly pulled up his hood to ward off the chill.

Just another hour or so, then he would go back home.

 _Tick... Tick. Tick... Tick._

The constant clicking was only broken by the occasional car passing on the nearby road. But even then the sound was only there for a moment before whisking away into the fog.

Such an insignificant moment, barely noticed, unimportant.

Just like everything else.

 _Tick... Tick. Tick... Tick._

Things were so fleeting now. Especially the pathetically short lives of these pointless people. They all think they are so important.

But they are nothing, barely a small blip in his eternity, despite his efforts they could never replace what he had lost.

 _Tick... Tick. Tick... Tick._

But he could only blame himself. After all, he had let his hatred and vengeance consume him. His single mindedness had driven everyone that really cared, away from him.

But he didn't regret it, she had deserved to be avenged. And, despite himself, he had enjoyed paying the man back for what he took from him.

His lost love.

His constant sunlight.

His pale-eyed Princess.

 _Tick... Tick. Tick... Tick._

For the life of him, he couldn't barely remember what she looked like anymore. Only those haunting eyes remained seared into his mind.

His hands gripped the sides of his aching head, it always hurt when he tried to remember so far back.

How did she smile? What was the exact color of her hair?

 _Tick..._

 _Tick..._

 _Tick..._

 _Tick..._

And what was her name?

 _Tick..._

 _Tick..._

 _Tick..._

 _Tick..._

 ** _What was her name?_**


	2. Chapter 1: Reckless Action

**_Hello! Guys thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them!_**

 ** _This is my first actual Naruto Fanfiction so I appreciate any and all feedback!_**

 ** _So I'll mostly be trying to post a chapter each week. I'm planning on about 15ish chapters so hopefully that works out. I'm really excited about this story and I hope you all enjoy it! So without further blabbering:_**

 **~X~ Chapter 1: Reckless Action ~X~**

 _RRRIIIINNNGGGG~!_

All the students quickly started shoving the homework that their sensei had dished out into their bags.

"Alright!" The teacher stood and started giving some last minute orders. "Make sure you have that done by Wednesday next week! Don't forget your assigned reading over the weekend. And _please_ don't kill each other on your way out! See you Monday!"

The students rushed the door, shoving despite her warning. One particular student tried to sneak past her, and she clamped a hand on his shoulder

"Mr. Ushiwa."

The teen in question stiffened, cursing his incompetent escape attempt.

"You seem to have forgotten that you have detention in here young man." The teacher raised an eyebrow at him.

His two friends paused by the doorway with pitying expressions. "You can meet up with us at the _Akai Tsukinoyo_ later Uteki."

Mr. Ushiwa frowned, obviously miffed that he was being kept from hanging out with his friends. "Alright, see you later guys." He grumbled, going back and plopping in to his seat. "Tsuyo-sensei you know this isn't necessary." He dropped his duffle bag next to him with a solid plunk.

Ms. Tsuyo smiled, adjusting her glasses. "I think it is, and we need to talk." She gazed at the young man like he was a puzzle.

Uteki slouched over his desk with contempt. He rested his head in his hands, causing his black bangs to cover his eyes. His silence was answer enough.

"Uteki." She said gently, sitting in the desk and resting her head on her fist. "I know I-"

"Knock it off Hoshi." Uteki said evenly, suddenly ignoring all formality. "You're not my mother so stop acting like it." His eyes made their appearance, causing to shutter. Those dark eyes had always unnerved her, unlike his father's. She wasn't that surprised by his outburst, but maybe she was secretly hoping that he would have forgiven her by now.

"You were barely my father's girlfriend!" Uteki continued. "Do you know how humiliating that was? My dad dating my Literature teacher?"

"Uteki," Hoshi interjected. "Kashikoi and I never meant to-"

Uteki shot up from his seat, shaming his hands flat on the desk, startling Hoshi. "Don't you _dare_ say his name. You're not allowed to!"

"Uteki-"

"No!" He fixed her with his intense gaze. "Why would I _ever_ listen to a monster like you? You killed my father , I don't want to hear your excuses! What more do you want from me?"

At that very moment there was a gentle knock on the door before it cautiously opened to reveal one of the other teachers. " , is everything alright?" He asked, stepping into the doorway.

Uteki took the opportunity and made a dash for the door, intending to make his escape. "Out of the way looser!" He said, throwing out his left elbow to shove the guy out of the way.

At least that's what he meant to do, he was quite surprised when the guy caught it in his left hand and side-stepped. At the same time he put his foot out. Next thing Uteki knew, he was flat on his back in the middle of the hallway with his duffle bag sitting painfully on top of him.

 _"Chikusho_ that hurt!" He groaned from his spot on the floor, pushing the bag off his chest. "What in the name of _Kami_ was that for?"

"Mr. Ushiwa are you alright?!" Hoshi exclaimed, making her to him. "Mr. Uzikaze!" She scolded the other teacher.

"Mr-" Uteki sat up, for the first time actually looking at the teacher. Uteki's eyes were immediately drawn to the teacher's blonde hair. It was so bright that it could pass as a caution sign. And those scars on his cheeks are freaky.

 _Was he a soldier or are they tattoos?_

He was young, maybe late twenties or early thirties, taller than average height, but he had a presence about him. Not to mention the cold look in those deep blue eyes.

"Honestly Mr. Uzikaze! Was that really necessary?" Hoshi asked.

"Probably not." Mr. Uzikaze replied, but his intense gaze stayed on Uteki.

 _Man if looks could kill...what's up with this guy?_

"Oh, and sorry about all..." he unnecessarily gestured to the door "...that. Old habits."

 _Old habits?! He just laid me out and made it look like nothing!_

"Come on." Ms. Tsuyo huffed, offering to help him up.

But Uteki batted her hand away and picked himself up off the ground. "I don't want your help!" Then after dusting dusted off his jeans, deciding to make a break for it. This time Mr. Uzikaze made no move to stop him.

"Mr. Ushiwa!" Hoshi shouted in surprise. "Get back here!" She was about to run after him when her co-worker placed a hand on her shoulder. She paused and looked at him questioningly, a bit taken aback by his troubled expression.

"Mr. Uzikaze?" She asked, the concern in her eyes hidden by her glasses. When he didn't respond she tried again. "Naruto?"

"Let him go Ms. Tsuyo." He replied blandly, his thoughts obviously occupied. "Sometimes boys need to figure things out themselves."

 **~X~**

The rolling beat shook the walls of the building. Bright lights and strobes briefly gave Uteki glimpses of the people around him. They were mostly kids from school, along with some tourists that were probably visiting. A small group of guys were making more of a racket than usual, but they were probably on something.

Much to his annoyance, Uteki got stopped by several girls as he made his way through the tumultuous sea of dancing teens. He brushed them all off of course, they were all shallow. Heck he didn't get why so many girls fawned over him to begin with. So they thought he was hot? Cool? Smart? So what? None of them were worth his time.

"Yo! Look who it is! The _Cow_ -man!"

Uteki barely heard it over the pulsing sound of the music, but as he looked around he saw a pair of frantically waving arms near a booth.

"Uteki! Over here dude!"

Uteki waved and made his way over to the pair. Two guys sat waiting for him, one with a stupid haircut and huge grin, the other with a bored look and his long hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Jeez Iwari." Mr. Ponytail sighed. "Do you have any chill? You're such a pain..."

Iwari responded by playfully _(painfully)_ punching his friend in the arm. "Oh come on Abura! _Cow_ -man must have made the most daring escape of all time! Why else would he be here early?"

"How should I know?" Abura groaned in complaint, despite his slim build, Iwari could hit hard. "Maybe Ms. Tsuyo cut him some slack."

Uteki slid into the seat next to them. "No, I made a break for it."

"Told you dude! What'd I say?"

"Yeah, yeah, you're real clever, shut up." Abura scowled.

Iwari shrugged and tried flirting with the redheaded girl behind them, but she took one look at his ridiculous haircut and muttered _'shinjimae'_ before walking away. Iwari winced as if he had been shot.

"Ouch." Abura half-chuckled. "Struck out again huh?"

Iwari gave his friends a thumbs-up before heading off to the dancefloor. "It's alright dudes, this time I _will_ get her number!" He was the only one oblivious to his social awkwardness. As far as Iwari was concerned he was irresistible.

Abura waited for Iwari to disappear before turning his serious gaze on Uteki "Alright spill it, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Sorry?" Uteki was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard the question.

Abura muttered something about how much trouble it was being Uteki's best friend. "You're making the face." He explained.

"The face?" Uteki asked, obviously confused.

"Yes, the face."

"What face?"

 _"That_ face." Abura smirked pointing at Uteki and getting him to cross his eyes to look at his finger.

"Knock it off." Uteki complained, swatting his friend's hand away with a grin. But the mirth drained from his face just a quickly.

"See? There it is." Abura said sternly, "Now are you gonna talk to me now or wait for Iwari to get back?" He said an eyebrow threateningly.

"Fine!" Uteki relented. "I just- Ms. Tsuyo..."

"Hey," Abura set a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You need to get past this Uteki. It's been eating at you for months. You have to let it go and forgive her."

"But how could I ever do that?" Uteki said angrily. "She got my father _killed!_ And he didn't care enough about me to consider my feelings. I guess i'm that much of a waste of space. I wouldn't be surprised if mom had actually killed _herself_ to get away from us-"

"Oh shut up Uteki!" Abura exclaimed, startling the dark haired teen. "This emo thing you've got going is ridiculous!"

Uteki bristled. "What?! Who the h-" Then he made an unmanly sound of surprise as Abura grabbed him by the collar, his eyes blazing.

"I'm your friend _baka!"_ Abura briefly clenched his teeth in anger before continuing."Get out of your head and stop feeling sorry for yourself! Stop crying for what you lost and focus on what you do have! You aren't in this alone Uteki, we're here too! Figure it out because I want my friend back _chikusho!"_

Abura dropped him back to his seat none too gently, then plopped down next to him. Neither of them said anything for a while.

"Abura, I- I didn't-"

"Yo dudes!"

Abura cursed, making a mental note to break Iwari's neck later. "Iwari can't you read the room?"

"Huh?" He paused, honestly confused as he sat down with them.

"I'm so going to kill you one of these days _baka."_

Iwari shrugged and handed them each a soda. "Jeez a dude goes to get drinks and this is the thanks he gets?"

"Stop talking in third person Iwari." Uteki laughed, taking the soda. Then he cast a glance over at Abura. "Thanks."

Abura nodded, glad he had finally made some progress with the stubborn friend of his.

"That's better, you _should_ be happy _Cow_ -man." Iwari said, thinking that Uteki was talking to him. "I could've let you die of dehydration."

"Hey, do either of you know a Mr. Uzikaze?" Uteki said suddenly, taking a sip of his soda.

Iwari thought for a minute. "Not that I can remember."

"Yeah, I have him last period History." Abura said. He gazed suspiciously at his friend. "Why?"

"I ran into him when I ditched detention." Uteki explained. "He seemed..."

"Scary, icy, grumpy, angry? Just to name a few?"

Uteki shook his head at Abura's suggestions. "Well yeah, but... I'm not sure. What do you know about him?"

"Not much." Abura leaned back and rested his hands behind his head. "He's strict, doesn't give out much homework though. Sometimes... I don't know he's a bit standoffish, but his lessons are cool. The way he talks about history make it seem more interesting."

"I mean about _him,_ not his class." Uteki complained, resting his chin on his fist.

Abura shrugged. "Well his first name is Naruto, and-"

"Fishcakes? Like that stuff you put in raman?" Iwari laughed. "That's the dumbest thing I've heard, who would name their kid _that?"_

Abura whacked him on the head. "I swear, don't you read?"

"Oww~" Iwari rubbed his head. "Does manga count?"

 _Whack_

"Ouch! Okay, okay no! Jeez dude!"

"The classics you _baka!"_ Uteki rolled his eyes. "Yakashi? K.B.? Jiraiya? Have you at least heard of any of them?"

"Yeah, but isn't Jiraiya Sennin the guy that wrote Makeout- _ouch!_ Cut that out Abura!"

"I can't believe you even read those." Abura sighed. "We're not talking about his later works. Just his first book. We're reading it in Ms. Tsuyo's class."

"The shinobi one right? Haven't been keeping up with the reading."

Uteki rolled his eyes. "The main protagonist's name is 'Naruto' it's a pretty popular name actually. Especially after the film adaptation a few years ago."

"As I was saying..." Abura continued. "Mr. Uzikaze seems like an okay guy I suppose. He doesn't talk about himself at all. He's just your average teacher."

"Yeah, sounds pretty lame dude." Iwari yawned,

 _Average my foot._ Uteki thought to himself as he looked around the bumbling teen club. _Maybe he was some sort military guy?_

A guy bothering a girl near the soda bar caught his attention. It was the same redhead that Iwari had struck out with. She was obviously not interested in the guy but he kept bothering her, trying to sneak an arm around her shoulders.

She promptly pushed him off his stool. Most likely muttering _'shinjimae'_ as she did so, the thought made Uteki chuckle.

"-ter to talk about besides school? It's the weekend. Right Uteki?"

"Huh?" Uteki blinked. "What'd you say?"

Iwari grinned. "Got your eye on a chick huh bro?" He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

"No!" He looked back over to the girl, who had paid for her drink and was currently headed for the back exit. The guy she had pushed over stood up, looking angry.

Abura laughed. "Denial~."

"Shut up!"

Iwari chugged the rest of his soda. "Hey Uteki, isn't there a Kendo Tournament coming up for you?"

Uteki frowned, in all honesty he hasn't been thinking about it. He had actually forgotten completely. "Now that you mention it..."

His gaze kept trailing over to Angry Guy, he was now joined by three other guys and was obviously telling them about the chick that had brushed him off. One of the guys with a scary grin waved a hand subtlety in a _'don't worry'_ sort of gesture, before tapping the odd bungle on his hip.

Uteki froze, a pit forming in his stomach. _What kind of scum would..._

"-you really are losing it Cow-man. Earth to Uteki!"

The Angry Guy nodded and indicated the back door with a top of his chin. After that they all headed out the door the redhead had exited.

Uteki grabbed his kendo practice sword from his bag and jumped to his feet.

"What the-? Uteki!" Abura called as his friend plunged into the crowd, trying to navigate to the back door.

"Call the cops! Those guys have guns!" He called over the music.

"Where are you going?!" Abura pulled his cell out. "Uteki!" But his friend couldn't hear him over the sound of the music.

Uteki shoved his way out of the crowd and raced for the exit. "Those scumbags are going to hurt her for no reason. I can't let that happen."

 **~X~X~X~**

 ** _Thanks for reading! So some quick notes and translations for you._**

 _Shinjimae Drop Dead or Go to Hell_

 _Chikicho Dmmit or another angry exclamation_

 _Kendo Japanese Martial Art involving swords_

 _Cow-Man as Iwrai calls Uteki is a translation from 'Ushi-kun' which is the first part of Uteki's surname 'Ushiwa'_

 _(_ _ **I was wondering which you guys prefer. do you like him being called 'Cow-man?' Or would yu prefer if i changed it to Ushi-kun? Please let me know in the reviews! also who do you like most of the two so far? Abura or Iwari? Please let me know! I will take into account any feedback from you guys!)**_


	3. TAKEN DOWN

REMOVED BECAUSE IT'S TERRIBLE


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

My apologies.

This is not an update unfortunately. UGHHH This just stinks to be honest.

As I started on Chapter three I realised some major issues that I had accidently created in the previous chapters.

There were particular characters and plot points that I was writing in chapter three that SHOULD have been in chapter one and some in chapter two that should have been somewhere else as well.

Thee fondation that the first two chapters made is extreemly shakey and unless I fix it now the rest of the story will fall apart and I really don't want that to happen!

So the story is on hold until further notice as I rework it. I'm really sorry guys. It's okay if you're mad at me cause i'm honestly mad with myself too

I will most likely repost the story completely and make un update here telling you when it's posted.


End file.
